


Stay With Me Tonight

by BoredAmusedWriter



Category: Roswell (TV 1999), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, Caulfield Prison (Roswell New Mexico), Forrest Long - Freeform, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Kyle Valenti - Freeform, M/M, Males of Roswell, Micheal Guerin - Freeform, New Mexico, Roswell, alex manes - Freeform, roswell new mexico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredAmusedWriter/pseuds/BoredAmusedWriter
Summary: Malex one shots! First chapter is what should have happened in the season one finale.





	1. Stay With Me Tonight

When the truck rolled into the junkyard, the sun had set and the air was cool. Guerin killed the engine, the whirlwind the last 24 hours had been surging through his head: Trapping Noah in a pod only to find Rosa in another. The weight of a ten year secret had been lifted, but he felt defeated. He couldn’t shake the feeling he was back in square one. He’d finally found his family, other aliens imprisoned by Alex’s family, only to lose them. He huffed, pushing the thought aside.

Guerin stepped out of the truck and removed his hat, allowing the air to blow through his curls. A wave of disappointment washed over him. Alex’s car was gone but perhaps it was best. Their talk could wait until tomorrow. He tried to sit on the stairs for a bit but the night sky reminded him of all the answers he didn’t have, so he went inside and started the shower. Guerin kicked off his boots and undressed. Once in the cold spray, his muscles relaxed. Guerin scrubbed his body clean of dirt and sweat. Closing his eyes he lathered his hair with soap, digging his fingernails into his scalp.

The crash of metal on metal shook the trailer, jerking his eyes open. “Shit,” he groaned, certain he’d closed the front door._ Could it be Max or Isobel?_ As Guerin hurried to rinse his hair clean there was a knock just outside the bathroom.

“Guerin,” Alex called. “It’s me.”

“I’ll be right out,” Guerin said, butterflies swarming in his stomach. He toweled off in record time and tied a towel around his waist. 

“Hey,” Alex stood from where he sat on the bed, placing a backpack on the floor.

“You came back.” Guerin approached him.

“I was worried about you.”

“Well, I’ve definitely been better.” His gaze floated over the room.

Alex looked at him. His body glistened in the dim light. He smelled of eucalyptus and as much as Alex wanted to hold him this talk was long overdue. “Sit with me Guerin, let’s talk.”

Guerin knew he wasn’t in the right head space tonight but with a sigh he slumped down next to him. Alex’s posture softened but his gaze didn’t. If anything it became more piercing. Guerin recognized that look, the last time he’d seen him this anxious was years ago when he enlisted.

“I need to say I’m sorry for what happened, for my family’s part in it.”

“The other aliens are gone Alex.” Guerin kept his gaze low until he knew he was under control, he then slowly turned to face him. “And you’re not responsible.” He moved his hand to Alex’s lap.

Alex could feel the intensity rolling off of Guerin, like ripples in the desert heat. He wanted to say nothing and everything at once, guilt gnawing at his gut. “But my father is. He’s caused enough harm.” Alex glanced down at his lap, his eyes widened. “Your hand, it’s…”

“Healed,” Guerin finished, lifting his hand in the air. He let out a laugh but not the happy sound Alex knew. “Just when everything else is broken.”

“Are we broken?” Alex asked the question he had been denying himself.

Guerin shifted his attention to the wall. “Being with you, it hurts Alex. It reminds me of all these terrible loses.” He took a deep breath and released it. “But I love you. I think I have ever since I stole your guitar to get your attention.”

Tears formed in Alex’s eyes. Tension melted away from his body and he reached for Guerin’s hand, grasping it tight. “I love you Guerin.” He spurred forward and kissed him.

Guerin pushed back, taking Alex’s face in his hands. As he devoured his lips his fingers trailed over his eyes wiping away the moisture. His hands fell to Alex’s shirt. Breaking the kiss long enough to lift his shirt he then tossed it aside. Next he reached for Alex’s buckle, but his hands were already there and his pants dropped from his waist. “You’re mine,” Alex’s warm breath found Guerin’s ear, making him shiver.

Guerin glanced down where Alex’s jeans had snagged on his prosthetic. He bent over pulled them free and gently removed the prosthetic. Guerin offered a gentle kiss, slowly sliding the sleeve off his limb.

The act had become routine for them. Alex let out a sigh, ignoring the pain in his hip after running in the prosthetic the day before. He reached for Guerin’s towel and discarded it, watching his penis, fully erect fall before him. Alex took him in his mouth, closing his eyes to savor it.

Guerin sucked in a breath through rounded lips and hissed. 

Alex didn’t need to gauge his reaction, the grunts that followed each suck and swirl of his tongue told him Guerin was in ecstasy. 

Guerin’s palm pressed against the back of Alex’s head guiding him to take his full length.

Alex did, his tongue flickering like a flame around the shaft. He couldn’t get enough. He wanted to continue until Guerin finished in his mouth, to taste his salty load but Guerin had a better idea. 

Guerin pulled his penis from Alex's mouth, kneeled before and pulled his boxers off. He grabbed Alex’s penis, stroking it before taking it into his mouth. 

Alex’s head rolled back along with his eyes, his mind was lost in pleasure, a cool sensation lowering and rising on his dick. When he found focus again all he could see was Guerin’s curls bouncing before him. He loved that Guerin enjoyed sucking his dick as much as he enjoyed sucking his, but Alex grew impatient for more. He grasped Guerin’s biceps and guided him back onto the bed, their lips finding each other moist and craving.

“I still want to have that talk, Guerin,” Alex interrupted the kiss tasting precum on his lips.

“So do I but right now I want you,” Guerin pushed Guerin onto his back, he grabbed his legs and carefully pulled him to the edge of the bed. A smile spread across his lips as he looked down at Alex. _How can I ever give you up? _

A glob of saliva dropped from Guerin’s mouth. He grabbed his cock, placing it at Alex’s hole. Slowly the tip slipped in, then the rest of the head and with a slight groan Guerin slid further in measuring Alex’s reaction. 

A grunt escaped Alex’s lips. He took a deep breaths allowing his body to relax and adjust. 

Guerin took that as encouragement to continue. His cock throbbed in warmth and slowly he slid in and out, slowly at first and then with force. 

“Oh baby,” Guerin leaned forward placing a kiss on Alex’s lips. “I love you.”

A smile spread on Alex’s lips. All he could do was moan, lost in pleasure.

Guerin planted one last kiss on Alex’s lips and stood tall, thrusting fully into him. He wanted to cum already but focused on keeping his mind occupied. He thought of work. Of the cars he had to fix next week, trying to diagnose the problem from what he’d been told. _Ohhh that feels so good._ The SUV definitvely needs a new..._Ohhh fuck!_

Alex looked up at Guerin, his face contorted in pleasure. He then furrowed his brow in concentration, his tongue slipping out of his mouth. Out of all the guys Alex had been with--not that there’d been many-- only Guerin could take him there. 

As Guerin fucked him, Alex began stroking his dick getting closer to the edge. He squeezed the muscles in his legs and watched as Guerin gritted his teeth in response as his hole tightened around his cock.

“Yes baby,” Guerin let out. “You feel so good.”

Alex allowed himself to come, knowing Guerin would not relent until he did. He groaned out loud he was almost embarrassed by the sound. He relaxed a bit, propped up on his elbows, watching as Guerin continued fucking him. By the look on his face it would not be long before he came.

“You like that?” Guering asked.

“I love it, fuck you’re amazing.”

Guerin pumped harder now the audible slap increasing in frequency. A low growl escaped his lips, turning into a howl as he erupted. After a few more thrusts he fell on top of Alex, planting a kiss on his lips. The two folded into each other under the sheets, panting for air. 

“Now,” Guerin put an arm around Alex curling him into his body. “About that talk.” He let out a yawn.

Alex smirked. “You’ll stay awake? You always pass out after sex.”

“I only pass out after great sex,” Guering gave him a gentle kiss. “I’ll try my best to stay awake”

Alex smiled. He had so much to say, so much he wanted to ask but where to begin. Did he really want to know about him and Maria? Of course he did but he pushed the thought aside. “I need to tell you that I have a piece of the console. I found it before you showed me the bunker but when you said you planned to build a vehicle. To possibly leave...I don’t want you to go Guerin but I can’t keep it from you.” Alex leaned over the bed and when he returned he held out the fragment in his hands, glowing and translucent. 

Guerin sat up, taking it in his hands. “Thanks,” he managed looking up at Alex, the fragment illuminating the space between them. He studied the runes on the glass, reality crashing down around him. The other aliens...his _family. _

Alex saw the hurt in his eyes and caressed his arm. “I love you Guerin. I want you to be happy even if it means I’ll never see you again.”

Guerin let out a shaky breath, tears streaming down his face. “I have to find answers Alex, I can’t live not knowing anymore.”

“And I’ll do anything to help you find those answers.”

“That’s the thing,” Micheal bit his cheek. “All my life I’ve been held back by secrets I don’t know a life free from them. And right now I need time to figure that out.”

Alex nodded his head. “I understand.” Alex reached for his pants but before he could Guerin stopped him. 

“Stay with me tonight.”

Alex turned to him, Guerin’s eyes were pleading. He nodded. It was all he wanted.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night together, Micheal gets jealous of Alex spending time with Kyle.

Alex stretched his limbs with a groan. Next to him, Guerin was still asleep, his curly hair looking softer than usual. Alex studied his jawline for a moment. He wished he could wake up next to him every morning. It was a stupid thought, he told himself but it was the truth. In the back of his mind he recalled their breakup and the reasons why he’d felt it was useless to pursue anything serious with Guerin. Alex cursed himself, he’d pushed him to be with Maria. His insides twisted at the thought. 

“Morning,” Guerin whispered. 

Alex flinched, “How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to catch you watching me,” he opened his eyes and turned to Alex. Reaching behind him with one arm Guerin pulled him close. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

Alex planted a quick kiss on his lips. “How’d you sleep?”

“Like a baby,” Guerin said. He wanted to hold him for hours but sunlight was streaming through the window and Alex always had somewhere to be.

At that moment a phone rang across the room and Alex leapt out of bed.

Guerin sat up and watched as Alex searched the floor for his jeans and fished his phone out of them. He grinned watching him stand there butt naked as he answered.

“Hello,” Alex cleared his throat. His voice was huskier than usual in the morning, which Guerin loved. 

For the first time, Guerin recalled the events of the previous night as his gaze floated over the room, landing on the fragment Alex had given him. How long has Alex had this? He watched it glow as he listened.

“Are you sure?” After a brief pause Alex continued. “Kyle sit on this, we’ll discuss how to move forward later.”

Guerin rolled his eyes. He swung his feet over the bed and gathered his clothes from the floor. Once Alex ended the call, he turned to find Guerin getting dressed

“It was Kyle, he’s getting too involved in this Project Shepard mess.”

“That makes two of you,” Guerin said as he buckled his belt. “ I still don’t understand why you involved him. He made your life hell in high school in case you forgot.”

Alex caught his boxers as Guerin tossed them. “I didn’t forget Guerin but that was high school.”

“And people change right?” 

Alex studied him for a moment. “You’re not jealous are you?”

Guerin huffed, biting his cheek. “It’s just funny you disappear for two months and you two become close all of a sudden.”

Alex suppressed a smile. He was a sucker for Guerin, even more so when he was jealous. He took a deep breath and began dressing. “Kyle’s father left a cabin for me and he wanted to know why. That’s where I found that piece of the console and…”

“So you showed him before you thought to tell me?”

“I found it after he had left, it was inside a wall. In a basement we didn’t even know existed.”

“Oh and you had him over, you’ve never invited me over.”

“Do you want to come over?”

“No,” Guerin shrugged. “Just interesting, is all.”

Alex approached Guerin, “You can’t seriously be jealous.”

Guerin shook his head in disbelief. “What if I am?”

“You have no reason to be,” Alex pulled him into a kiss. “Now, let’s hit the Crashdown. I’ll drive.” 

Guerin smiled, placed his hat on his head, and followed him outside.


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback: Guerin hasn't seen Alex in years. When he returns from war, Guerin has a hard time staying away.

Guerin toweled off his hands but the grease stains remained. He pocketed a wad of cash and watched as the clunker he'd been working on drove away. It was only four o' clock but he was ready for a drink, so after a quick shower he headed to the Wild Pony.

Isobel had called but he didn't bother to call her back. Besides, she was busy planning the parade. She probably needed help with setup but he wasn't in the helping mood. He slumped into a seat at the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey.

"Long day?" Maria watched him throw it back.

"The longest," he said. "Can I get another?"

Maria poured him another, which he downed just as fast. Before he could order a third she moved to the couple at the bar and closed out their tab. "Thanks. Don't forget we have shots two-for-one special tomorrow in celebration of Alex Manes's homecoming. I hope to see you here."

Guerin sighed. He drew cash from his pocket and slapped it on the counter. "Thanks Deluca, always great seeing ya."

"Leaving so soon?" She glanced at the girl who'd been eyeing Micheal from across the bar. "You usually don't strike out this early."

"I'm not into baseball," he glanced at the cute blonde. "And I have things to do."

"Well if you're not busy tomorrow we have a--"

"Two-for-one special, yeah. I heard."

Maria frowned and watched him exit the bar in a hurry.

** *****

The next day the town gathered on Main street. The parade began in front of city hall, went down main street, and wrapped around the park. Guerin lingered at the edge behind some trees, with a flask in hand.

"Didn't think I'd see you here."

Guerin recognized the voice immediately. "It's a public event isn't it?"

"It's not usually your scene," Max said.

Guerin took another swig. "Isobel asked me to help set up and I couldn't say no."

"Alright," Max said. He could tell something was bothering him but he didn't press the issue. "Just put that away, I'd hate to arrest you for public intoxication."

"Already gone," Guerin shook the empty flask.

Max shook his head and set out across the park.

** *****

Hours later the sun was no longer at its peak welcoming a cool breeze. Guerin watched as the parade reached the park: the high school band was first, followed by a couple of floats and some vintage cars, and finally a group of soldiers marching with flags. Guerin's heart beat against his chest as an armored truck turned the corner. There he was. Alex Manes waved from the top of the vehicle. The crowd cheered.

Seeing him was like a punch to the gut. The years that had passed became real and although Alex looked the same, Guerin hardly recognized him. He wondered if Alex ever thought of him, if he even cared to remember. At that moment Alex joined his father on a raised platform. Jesse Manes approached the microphone and thanked everyone for coming and expressed how proud he was of his son and his service to the country. Guerin decided he'd heard enough and walked away.

** *****

Guerin drank a couple of shots, poured by Maria with a side of snark. Two-for-one was not a bad deal. After a while he went outside for a cigarette, a craving he didn't usually indulge. As he puffed a couple clouds of smoke into the air, a wave of dizziness settled over him.

Once he'd finished the cigarette he stomped it into the dirt. He watched as cars pulled into the lot, kicking up dust that floated in their beams. A few cars down, a familiar vehicle pulled into an empty spot. He clenched his jaw. Alex sat in his jeep kissing someone. Guerin wanted to disappear, but it was too late and Alex approached.

"Guerin," Alex smiled. "Hey."

"Uh, hey Alex. Welcome back." Guerin forced a smile, ignoring the other guy.

"Thanks," there was an uncomfortable pause, "See you inside?"

"No. I was actually on my way out." He snuck a glance at the other guy. What a clown. He was tall, handsome even, with a military-build.

"Alright, see you around."

Guerin nodded. Once they were inside he stormed to his car. He cursed himself for going to the stupid parade and for coming here, when he knew there was a change he'd show.

He fumbled with the key. Once the pickup roared to life he sped out of the parking lot. He hit seventy on the road and turned up the music. Rock-and-roll blared through the speakers drowning out his thoughts. If it hadn't been for the flash of red and blue behind him, he probably wouldn't have heard the siren.

"Fuck me," he cursed. He turned onto a dirt road and pulled over, waiting for the knock at his window.

As he lowered the window, Guerin relaxed. "Max, I am so glad to see you."

"Where are you coming from? Let me guess, the Wild Pony?

"Yes but I'm headed home now."

Max glanced at his watch. "Still early. Did you have anything to drink?"

Guerin sighed, "Just one drink." He squinted blinded by Max's flashlight. "Really man?"

"Step out of the car," Max opened the door. "I'll drive you home."

Guerin obliged and stepped out of the car. Max caught him as he stumbled, catching a whiff of his breath. He couldn't blame that on acetone. "You're drunk."

"Nah I'm good." He slurred his words.

Max put him in the back seat of his cruiser and drove off. Occasionally he glanced at Guerin in the rear-view mirror. "You alright man? It seems like something's bothering you."

Guerin didn't respond. In the passing streetlight, Max noticed Guerin was sobbing. After a five minute drive, Max pulled next to Guerin's trailer. He helped him out of the car and saw his eyes were bloodshot. "Hey what's going on?"

Guerin gritted his teeth. Max saw desperation in his eyes as he searched for words. "Nothing! Just go!" He stumbled towards his trailer.

Max followed him. "Talk to me man, don't you get tired of pushing us away?"

Guerin stopped short. "No I don't, I don't have a choice actually."

"You do Micheal, Isobel and I have been there for you always. Yet you refuse to talk to us, you won't even tell me what happened to your hand."

"The chupacabra did it, there, you happy?"

Max shook his head. "Is this about Alex?"

Guerin rushed forward. "What did you say?"

"C'mon man you can trust me."

"How did you know?" Guerin's lip trembled.

"You can tell, Michael."

Guerin fought back the tears but it was futile. Max embraced him.

"Why did he have to leave?" Guerin cried.

Max wished he had an answer. Instead he said nothing and only embraced him tighter.


	4. Significant Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 2x4: Forrest runs into Alex at the Crash Down.

“Milky Way delight,” Liz set a mug in front of Alex. “Sorry we’re out of sprinkles.” 

“No worries,” Alex smiled. He hadn’t ordered yet but Liz remembered his favorite drink. He took a sip, the rich taste of chocolate spread through his mouth. 

“Tres leches pancakes?” She said, pulling a notepad from her apron.

“No thanks, just this for now.” 

“Alright, let me know.” She winked and walked off. 

The usual morning buzz filled the Crash Down Cafe. Alex had just opened the local newspaper when someone tapped his shoulder.

“Hey Alex,” Forrest said. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” Alex forced a smile. If there was anything a town like Roswell offered, it was chance encounters. Often with people you wanted to avoid but every once in a while, it was someone you didn’t mind running into again. 

“How’s the alien hunt going?” Forrest settled into the stool next to him. “Where’s Gwerin?

“It’s Guerin,” Alex corrected. “You probably know him as ‘alien guy’. But uh, I’m taking the weekend off.”

Forrest smiled. “Good idea. So what do you recommend?”

Alex watched him bite his lip as he scanned the menu. What kind of name is Forrest? He couldn't deny he was hot as hell. His jawline was almost threatening but his eyes were soft and friendly. He was probably even Guerin’s type--if Guerin had a type. He pushed the thought aside and offered a recommendation. 

Then Liz approached to take Forrest’s order. “Cosmic sampler and a coffee. Alright we’ll have that right out,” Liz said. “Love the hair by the way.” She narrowed her eyes at Alex as she turned to leave.

*******

“You’re in the force right?” Forrest dug into his scrambled eggs.

“Yeah but lately I’ve been thinking of retiring, settling down somewhere.”

“Here?”

“I don’t know, sometimes I think I’d like to look outside the window and see something other than desert.”

“I get it. Might as well make the move while you’re young and unattached. Or do you have a girlfriend?” Forrest locked eyes with Alex.

“I don’t date women,” Alex took a long sip of his cappuccino, leaving a whipped cream mustache behind.

“So you’re gay?”

Alex blushed. He reached for a napkin and dabbed his lips. “Yeah I am.“ 

“Cool. Me too.” 

“Cool.” Alex broke eye contact after what felt like a minute. He wouldn’t have guessed, I mean the blue-hair wasn’t exactly a tell--was it? In that case did Guerin know? No, he probably didn’t. They weren’t exactly on a first-name basis.

“So you and Michael?” 

“Just friends, just bros.” The words spilled from Alex’s mouth. “Guerin has a girlfriend,” he almost added but stopped himself. Alex didn’t know that for sure and it wasn’t his business anyway. “What about you? Do you have a significant other?” 

Forrest chuckled. “Significant other? No I don’t.”

“Cool.” Alex nodded. 

“This is actually the longest conversation I’ve held in a while. Most people lose interest when I talk about my World War II research, especially my cousins.”

“I still can’t believe you’re a Long.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he laughed. “I take it you and Wyatt weren’t exactly buds in high school?”

“We ran in separate circles for sure,” Alex said. 

“Which one did you run in? Let me guess, football team?”

Alex let out a laugh. “No, I was more of a band geek.”

“Really? Well you look a lot more jockish these days.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “I guess I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Forrest smiled back. 

Then Liz returned with the check. As she collected Forrest's plate she glanced at Alex’s mug. “Did you want another? Alex?”

He turned to her. “Oh no, thanks.”

“Will this be together or separate?” She said.

“Together,” Forrest spoke up before Alex could and handed Liz some cash. “I guess I’ll see you around. If you ever need to visit the farm again let me know. I’ll give you a personal tour and maybe we can grab another beer.”

“Sounds great,” Alex said. “Thanks for the cappuccino by the way.” He said goodbye and his eyes remained glued to Forrest as he left the diner.

“Miralo nada mas,” Liz sang playfully, suddenly appearing next to him. “He’s gorgeous, where did you meet him?”

Alex grinned. “He’s just a friend.”

“Then why are you so red?” She said.

Alex rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible”.


	5. Fractured Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback After 1x6: Alex seeks out Guerin after Jesse Manes fractured his hand.

“Guerin,” Alex whispered. His heart beat faster in his chest. Maybe he didn’t hear me, he thought. He called out again, pushing through the crowd of students. “We need to talk.”

“Not here Alex,” Guerin moved past a group of cheerleaders as they started chanting “Roswell Comets,” over and over.

“Then let’s go somewhere,” Alex followed him across the field. Was Guerin avoiding him? A wave of guilt washed over him as he watched Micheal pick up speed. He then slipped out of the crowd towards the line of vehicles on the left.

Alex broke into a jog and reached for his shoulder. “Hey!”

Guerin turned, shoving his fists in his coat pockets. “I drove Isobel, I can't just leave.”

“We can talk here then,” Alex said.

Guerin glanced at his pickup. “Alright, get in.”

Alex followed him. He slid into the passenger seat and closed the door behind him. The shouting of the students died down along with the wind. Alex rubbed his hands together. The temperature outside had dropped considerably.

“What’s up?” Guerin said.

Alex didn’t respond. They sat in silence and watched as the bonfire was lit, casting an orange glow over them. “How’s your hand?” The memory flashed into Alex’s mind. He saw his father bringing down the hammer, an audible crack, followed by Guerin’s scream.

“It’s fine.” He held up his left hand nonchalantly, most of it hidden beneath a brown bandana.

“Let me see,” Alex grasped his wrist. Before Micheal could protest Alex slowly unraveled the cloth. “Oh my god.” His hand was swollen, a dark purple, with three fingers pointed at different angles. “I’m so sorry.” Tears pooled in Alex’s eyes.

“No, don’t cry,” Micheal said. He put an arm around Alex and pulled him close.

“It’s my fault,” Alex said as he sobbed into his shoulder.

“No it’s not, look at me.” Micheal planted a kiss on his cheek. “I would go through it again for you.”

Alex wiped the tears with his sleeve. The last week had been torture. Each night he’d cried himself to sleep remembering what his father had done. When he returned to school he’d heard the rumors. Different versions of what Micheal Guerin had done to mess up his hand so bad. Alex’s vision went blurry again.

“How are things at home?”

“Not good,” Alex said. “My dad punched me. Took days for the bruise to go away that’s why I wasn’t in school.”

Micheal’s eyes burned with anger. “Fucking bastard.”

“It was nothing compared to your hand,” Alex said.

Micheal embraced him. “Do you wanna stay with me? I’m at a motel just outside Roswell, off the highway.”

“My dad, he'll freak.” Alex looked nervous. ”He’s already gonna pissed I didn’t go straight home from school today.”

“Then we’ll give him time to get over it then,” Micheal started the engine and put the car in reverse.

“What are you doing? What about Isobel?”

“She should know I’m not a reliable ride by now,” Micheal smiled. He turned on the radio and pulled onto the highway. When he glanced over at Alex, he caught him smiling.

*******

“So this is where you’ve been staying since...” Alex trailed off. This is where Guerin had been staying since his Dad had caught them. He followed Micheal into a small brown room with western decor and the stench of smoke.

“Yeah,” Micheal said. “Weekly rate is cheap. Besides, graduation is only a month away.”

Alex sat on the edge of the bed. “Are you still planning on going to UNM?”

Micheal kicked off his boots and sprawled out on the bed. “Yeah you should come with me. Come here.”

Alex kicked off his shoes and snuggled next to him. “I wish I could. I missed you.”

“Me too,” Micheal said. “When you weren’t in school I thought your dad had sent you to the military or something.”

Alex gazed at Guerin’s hand. At some point he’d wrapped the bandana over it again. “Your hand should be in a cast. Why didn’t you see a doctor?”

“It’s fine, I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to spend time with you.” Micheal jerked his head as his cell phone buzzed.

“Aren’t you gonna answer?”

“Nah it’s probably Isobel. Max will pick her up.”

The buzz continued. “At least text her back,” Alex said.

“You text her for me,” Micheal glanced at the bulge in his pocket.

Alex resisted a smile. He trailed his fingers slowly down his chest and fished the vibrating phone out of his pocket. “What should I say?”

“Tell her I’m busy...getting busy,” Micheal whispered into Alex’s ear, sending chills down his spine.

Alex typed an excuse and hit send. He turned away to place the cell phone on the bedside table. Not missing the opportunity, Micheal slid closer and began kissing his neck.

“Wait,” Alex giggled. He caught the bottle on the nightstand before knocking it over. He held it up to the light. “Why do you have nail polish remover?”

“Isobel must have forgotten it,” Micheal lied.

Alex’s heart sank. He sat up. At one point he had been jealous of Max, even Isobel but what if there was someone else. “If you’re seeing someone else I’d understand.”

“Are you serious?” When Alex didn’t respond he sat up. “Alex,” Micheal followed his gaze to the trash bin across the room, where a couple more bottles stuck out their pink caps. He sighed. “Go ahead, say what you’re thinking.”

Alex was silent for a moment. “I wish I didn’t have to figure you out all the time. That you’d actually tell me what’s going on, the things you’re involved in.”

“What do you think I’m involved in, huh?”

Alex met his eyes. “Forget it, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Micheal fell back on the mattress. He couldn’t explain the bottles of acetone, or why he hadn’t seen a doctor. There was so much he could never explain and the weight of it was starting to crush him. He quieted his mind and reached for Alex, “lie down.”

Alex lied next to him, “I’m sorry. It’s just after what happened to Liz’s sister I--”

“I know,” Micheal said, a knot formed in his throat. “I promise everything is okay.” He leaned over and kissed him.


	6. Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kyle take a break from researching aliens and go out for a drink. Wild Pony or Planet 7?
> 
> (Takes Place After Chapter 2: Morning After)

Alex drove to the Crash Down. The last time he’d driven Guerin’s pickup had been in high school--no, actually it was that summer he came back from Iraq--Alex would have commented on it but Micheal seemed troubled. Guerin had told him what had happened the night before, that Noah Bracken was dead and they’d discovered his secret pod.  
“I can’t believe Rosa’s alive,” Alex said. “Did you know she’s Kyle’s half sister? Apparently Jim Valenti had an affair with Rosa’s mom.”

“I know how step-siblings work,” Micheal said.

“Okay,” Alex glanced at him. “Are you hangry or something?”

“I just told you we killed Noah and you bring the conversation back to Kyle?”

“I just wanted you to know she has a half-brother. Why is this a big deal, is he off limits now because you’re jealous?”

“Of course not,” Micheal said. “I have bigger things to worry about, things that don’t involve Valenti.”

Alex was no longer impressed. “I know you better than that. So I’ll say it again, we’re just friends.”

“I need a drink,” Micheal gazed out the window.

Alex shook his head. He couldn’t believe how childish Guerin would act sometimes but he dropped the issue. It wasn’t worth the fight, especially since he wasn’t being completely honest.

Alex recalled the conversation he’d had with Kyle. At the time he’d taken over Project Shepard and eventually crossed paths with Kyle as they searched for answers. One night, after an overwhelming discovery, Kyle had suggested they go out for a drink. Sometimes Alex wished he hadn’t taken him up on that offer.

*******

  
“Want to get a beer?” Alex shrugged.

Kyle stared at him for a moment. “Now?”

“Yeah, I think that’s what I need right now.”

“Wild Pony or…”

“Too public,” Alex said.

“Planet 7?”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “You’d go there?”

“Why not?”

“Well, you signed off on all things ‘gay’ back in high school.”

“Well that was then and this is now. Get your jacket Manes.”

*******

  
The bar was dead on weekdays, which was great for them. The waiter with hot pink streaks in his hair took their order as soon as they sat at a table. Alex scanned the room, he hadn’t been to Planet 7 in years.

“Everything okay? You seem nervous.” Kyle said.

“Yeah, I just had a bad experience here once.” Alex was glad when the waiter came back with their drinks. Whiskey and coke for him and a Whiskey Sour for Kyle.

“Did Micheal Guerin get you kicked out?”

“No,” he laughed. “I think this is the only bar Guerin hasn’t been thrown out of.” Alex took a long swig of his drink and went silent.

“Look I know the guy is a mess but he’s not a killer, none of them are.“

“I don’t want to believe it,” Alex slid his glass from hand to hand. “But the evidence is there.”

“Maybe your dad is just trying to mess with you,” Kyle said. He gestured at the waiter for another round. “You won’t know until you talk to him.”

“That’s the problem. When we get together we hardly do any talking.” Alex winced. He flushed red and turned to Kyle. “Sorry if that’s too much information.”

“Nah,” Kyle crunched on ice. “I get it, it’s harder to confront someone you love but it doesn't mean you shouldn’t try. Besides, it could save us a lot of time. Not that I’m not having fun.”

Alex laughed. “You were always into alien conspiracies.”

“It feels like old times,” Kyle said. “I miss it.”

“Yeah, it was fun,” Alex said. “I miss camping out with your dad, before my dad became a dick, and you..”

“Became a bully,” Kyle pursed his lips. “I know you’ve been through worse, you don’t need to hear it but I want to say I’m sorry.”

Alex smiled. “Apology accepted Magoo.”

“Oh!” Kyle furrowed his brow. He kicked him under the table.

Alex flinched. “You thought I wasn’t going to use that against you, Magoo?” His hand flew to Kyle’s lap, holding it in place before Kyle could kick him again.

Slowly their smiles faded. Kyle glanced down at his lap where Alex’s hand remained. Alex locked eyes with him, searching them for permission.

Alex Manes was brave, Kyle thought, so fucking brave.

*******

“You weren’t scared I would punch you?” Kyle broke the kiss. He couldn’t believe he was kissing him. Again. He recalled the tent kiss they’d had when they were kids. He’d brushed it off after but this, this was harder to ignore.

“It crossed my mind,” Alex said. He grasped Kyle’s shirt and kissed him as they stumbled to the bedroom.

Kyle was shirtless and his pants were next to go. Alex studied him. “Fuck you’re hot.” Kyle smiled at that, knowing he wouldn’t have said it out loud if he was sober.

Discarded clothes fell to the floor around them. Kyle's heart was beating fast in his chest. Would it be similar to sex with a woman? Or would it be better? Hopefully they were on the same page and Alex knew he’d be pitching.

Kyle enjoyed the taste of whiskey from his tongue. Suddenly his cock sprung from his briefs as Alex pulled them down. Kyle fell back and stared at the ceiling as Alex sucked him. He’d had plenty of blow jobs but women weren’t this...eager, was the only word that occurred to him. “Do you have a condom?” Kyle asked.

Alex paused long enough to answer. “In there.” He pointed at the bedside table.

Kyle reached for a condom and ripped one open. Fuck! If Alex continued he would come in his mouth. He lowered the condom, interrupting Alex’s sucking and rolled it on.

Alex leaned over after to remove his prosthetic, he fumbled with the last strap so Kyle helped him. “Here,” he lifted him to the edge of the bed.

Alex turned, bent over the edge of the bed supporting his weight with his other leg on the floor. Kyle stood behind him and after a good amount of lube, he slowly slipped into him. He paused after a groan escaped Alex’s lip. He felt so tight, the sensation incredible. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Alex began grinding his hips.

Kyle placed his foot on the bed, above his waist and began thrusting freely into him. The tightness hardly subsided, it was warm and exhilarating. Alex moaned, so Kyle assumed he must be doing something right. Kyle knew he wouldn’t last much longer but it didn’t matter, it was way past his usual bedtime. “Fuck!” He shook as he erupted. He was lost in a daze for a moment. When he pulled out and Alex was already there, removing the condom to dispose of it.

Kyle fell onto the bed. After he’d caught his breath he gathered his clothes. “You’re leaving?” Alex asked, “here.” He handed him a bottle of water.

“Yeah, I have work in the morning.”

Alex sat on the bed and settled his crutch next to him. “I mean, not that you have to stay but you’re welcome to. If you want.”

“I know what you meant,” Kyle grabbed his keys. “Besides you’re a restless sleeper.

“The tent was not big enough for two, okay?”

“Hey don’t blame the tent,” Kyle winked. “I’ll see you around man.”

“See you around,” Alex smiled.


End file.
